Day as Royalty
by MiyakoInoue1
Summary: When the Digidestined are stuck at a castle, and take a bath, what tricks and pranks will occur? What big thing will happen? Find out! R&R please.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters or Digimon Adventure.  
  
  
  
Day as Royalty  
  
  
  
  
Twelve figures with twelve creatures begun to walk down the lane of a small castle, infested with Gekomon, Shogungekomon  
and some other Digimon. Four figures, and four Digimon begun to walk away from the group, the eight beings were none other  
than: Sora Takenouchi, Piyomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Hikari Yagami, Tailmon, Miyako Inoe, and Hawkmon. All eight were  
going to the bathroom to relax, and discuss what happened earlier in that day.  
  
Taking off their clothes, the girls and one male digimon slipped into the water, looking at each other with giddy faces and grins.  
It was time for them to be acting like queens.  
  
  
In the other rooms, the guys were starting to talk. Four were in one room, with their Digimon partners, and the other four and  
their partners in the other room. In the first room were: Taichi Yagami, Agumon, Yamato Ishida, Gabumon, Takeru Takaishi,  
Patamon, Ken Ichijouji, and Wormmon. In the other room, was Koushiro Izumi, Tentomon, Jyou Kido, Gomamon, Daisuke  
Motomiya, V-mon, Iori Hida, and Armadimon.  
  
In the first room, all was going well with the chatter. "Man, I wonder what Mimi's up to." Taichi sighed, Mimi and him had  
started to go out for a while now, and the same was for Agumon and Palmon. "I miss Palmon, Taichi." Well, they weren't the  
only ones with other Japanese Digidestined girlfriends. Yamato looked to Taichi, grinned, "Ah, I say we pull a trick on the  
girls. It'll be fun." Gabumon looked to his partner, "Yamato, what do you mean?" Yamato shrugged, "We'll improvise, or we  
could all go for a bath and think of it then." Taichi, Takeru, Yamato, and Ken had large grins on their faces. Their partners  
just sighed and shook their heads. "Hey Ken, you're a genius, let's have you think up an idea for right now. Then we'll  
discuss it in the bath." Ken blinked, and looked back to Takeru, "Alright then, but if Miyako gets mad, I'm making sure you  
get in trouble for dragging me into this." Takeru laughed. Patamon fluttered onto the blonde spikey tresses.  
  
"I have a strange feeling Takeru might be up to something for tonight." Hikari crossed her arms, and looked to Tailmon.  
"If Patamon tries something stupid, I'll claw him, and make sure he has a scar for weeks!" The cat-like Digimon nodded,  
excercising her clawing skills. Hikari let out a short laugh. "Well, I know Ken wouldn't try anything stupid ... would he?" The  
lavender haired girl looked to her partner, Hawkmon. "I know Ken-kun wouldn't do anything like that ..." But one Digidestined  
girl had a plot of her own. "I got an idea! Let's trick them! Let's keep it in case they'll try and get us. How dare they think of  
ruining our Day of Royalty!"  
  
The girls all laughed together, their Digimon partners doing the same. "Takeru would never imagine this." Sora laughed, "Well,  
unlike his brother, I know Yamato would do something." Mimi and Miyako slid into the water, sighing and crossing their arms.  
  
  
The male Digidestined slowly slipped off their own clothes, and with their partners, went down to their bathroom. It wasn't as  
nice as the girls' steam bathroom, with marble art of Gekomon and Shogungekomon, but it was still large and ideal. "Heh, at  
least the others didn't get here first. Now how about that idea for a joke? It's our Day of Royalty, and I say we celebrate it like  
a bunch of immature kings!" Taichi grinned, his two partners in crime, Yamato and Agumon grinned. "I think I could get Palmon  
just this once." Gabumon sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know, I don't want Piyomon mad at me. She may have me on  
fire for weeks -- and I'm not exaggerating either!" Wormmon looked to Ken, "Are you sure you want to do this to Miyako? I  
mean, her and Hawkmon can get pretty flustery when mad. I don't wanna be around Hawkmon when he is mad too! Especially  
if it's at us!" Ken smiled to his partner, "I don't want Miyako mad at me either, but I admit, it would be fun just to play a trick on  
her just this once." Patamon smiled to his partner, "Tailmon will scratch me, but it'll be all worth it if you do it too, Takeru!"  
Takeru smiled to his partner and nodded, "So let's think up an idea!"  
  
Hawkmon looked to the girls who were currently in a huddle, Tailmon was next to him, just to keep them from all suspecting,  
"Can we trust Hawkmon? No offense, but he is a guy." Sora looked in question to Miyako, who was nodding. "Of course!  
Hawkmon wouldn't do anything to break our partnership, and besides, I know he wouldn't do that. I trust him." The girls all  
nodded, and beckoned Hawkmon and Tailmon to come join them. "Alright, since the boys won't come in here, let's break out of  
the huddle, and relax." They nodded, it would be a good time for them all to talk. After breaking apart from the huddle,  
Hawkmon fluttered onto an old relicable statue near the water.  
  
Above, all the boys had made their plan. Patamon had landed on a similiar relic to the one Hawkmon was on -- the bottom  
started to crack for the boys' bath, and the girls' bath was starting to be crashed down upon with water. When -- soon enough,  
Taichi landed on top of Mimi, Yamato landed on top of Sora, Takeru landed on top of Hikari, and Ken landed on top of Miyako.  
And the digimon all fell on the other digimon in that order. Hikari, Mimi, Sora, and Miyako looked up from the water to see Ken,  
Takeru, Taichi, and Yamato, and grabbed the closest thing near them.  
  
"IS THIS SOME KINDA SICK JOKE?!" Wham! Mimi's item was right on cue. Making Taichi land on the pavement, and blush,  
since he was naked, and all the other girls closed their eyes and screamed. Sora, opened her eyes to see the naked Yamato, and  
slapped him across the cheek, he also ran to Taichi, and blushed. Next, was Takeru's turn. A swift kick in the groin area for  
Takeru. Takeru fell into the water, and a few minutes later, crouched next to Yamato and Taichi. Now, it was Ken's turn. Unlike  
Mimi, Sora, and Hikari. Miyako just pounced Ken into the water, and kissed him.  
  
But the guys just went back in the water, as each girl clung to their men. "You guys are pervs. But we love you!" Palmon  
hugged Agumon, Piyomon hugged Gabumon, Tailmon hugged Patamon, and Hawkmon and Wormmon rested their  
heads on each other. Of course, Hawkmon and Wormmon were in love too. Miyako and Ken were making out, while the  
others just shook their heads and kissed too.  
  
From atop, the other Digidestined boys looked down and laughed. "My god! I think Ken and Miyako are gonna go all the  
way! We might have a new Digidestined on our hands boys!" A laugh came from a certain goggle boy, who was looking down  
at Miyako and Ken from atop the empty hole. Koushiro grinned, this time he could be evil too, "Well, Taichi, it seems you can't  
wait to let that snake out of the cage, eh?" Jyou laughed, Iori did too. "The brothers can't wait either." Jyou and Iori said in  
unison.  
  
Taichi, Yamato, Ken, and Takeru looked at each other in a rather angered glance. And looked to their women, "We'll be right  
back -- oh, and if you see anymore people, don't be afraid to knock them senseless." Sora, Mimi, Hikari, and Miyako got out  
of their baths rather quickly. And went into their rooms.  
  
When they went upstairs to see the boys, who were finished beating the pulp out of Iori, Jyou, Koushiro, and Daisuke,  
they came across four naked boys. And to their delight as well.  
  
"Oh Taiichii ...." Mimi said with a grin on her face, "Yamatoo ..." That was Sora. "Takeru-kinz ..." Hikari's cue. "Ken-aiii ....."  
That was Miyako, surely. All four looked at the boys, they were naked as well. And watched their mouths hang open, and  
soldiers turn into wood.  
  
"You ..." And that night, surely, was their Night of Royalty. 


End file.
